


Monty Burns one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Charity Baldwin is hired at the Burns estate, but what will happen when she meets the big man himself, C. Montgomery Burns?





	1. Part One

“Mr. Burns will see you now.”

Charity stood up, pulled her short skirt down, and followed the receptionist into the office. Once inside, the door closed behind them.

“Mr. Burns, Miss Charity is here to see you.”

An older man sat at his desk, the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. He looked so annoyed, but there was something about him…

“Smithers, do you mean to tell me that after all this time, you still haven’t learned to knock?”

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“You better see to it. Now, leave us.”

“Yes, sir.”

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the quiet room. Mr. Burns looked up, seeing the young, nervous girl, and let out an aggravated sigh. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Oh, would you stop with the stutter? It’s irritating.”

Charity nodded, her face redder than an apple. “Yes, Mr. Burns.”

“Now, what is your purpose here?”

“You hired me, sir, as your new maid.”

“Aaaaah, so you’re the poor girl who has to clean my mansion. So, first off, you need the proper attire.” He pushed a button on his desk, and Smithers re-entered the office, holding up a skimpy maid’s outfit. Charity’s face got even redder, if it was even possible.

“Um, no.”

“Excuse me?”

“I refuse to wear that.”

“Do you wish to get fired on your first day?”

“I don’t care. I’m not wearing that! It’s degrading!”

The room filled with silence, Smithers looking quite nervous, while Mr. Burns still had that aggravated look to him. Eventually, a smile spread across his face, and he gave a slow clap. “Well done, Miss Charity. You’ve passed my little test.”

“Test, sir?”

“My test, that proves to me that you deserve to be here. You passed. Well done.”

“Um… thank you, Mr. Burns.”

“Now, you start tomorrow. Come back in a black skirt and white top, and you’ll meet with the head maid to discuss your duties around the mansion. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Charity’s blush returned when she realized, he’d been staring at her, eyeing her. She squirmed a bit when his eyes went up and down her body, secretly mesmerized by her beauty. “You’re dismissed, Miss Charity. Return here at ten tomorrow morning.”

“I will, Mr. Burns. Have a good night.”

“I plan to.”

As Charity left, Monty watched her walk, and honestly, he couldn’t wait to watch her walk back into his office the next day.

The following morning, Charity walked into Mr. Burns’ office, to find it empty. On his desk, there was a note, addressed to her. She had it in her hands, and was about to read it, when the head maid walked in. The woman led Charity around the mansion, talking her through her new duties, and finally showed her to her new room.

“I’m going to be staying here?”

“You are. It’s highly unusual, because normally, Mr. Burns doesn’t like seeing servants anywhere. Even I have a home to go to at night. He said all your things will be brought to your room throughout the day today. I’ll return for you in two hours, and I will give you your list of duties for this evening.”

The woman walked away, leaving Charity in front of a door that was still unknown to her of what was lying on the other side. She walked through, seeing a very beautiful room. It had a large window with a view of Springfield, and she noticed Mr. Burns standing on a terrace, watching the people live their lives.

She sat on the bed, and finally opened the letter addressed to her. It was from him. He wanted to speak to her, get to know her, better than the little charade he came up with the day before. Almost immediately, she went down to the terrace, and stood next to him.

“When you watch events unfold on their own, the city is, in a way, very beautiful.”

“Are you seeing the same Springfield that I am?”

“Apparently not. Still, I’d like to properly apologize for the events that occurred yesterday. I didn’t mean you any insult.”

“All is forgiven, Mr. Burns.”

“Please, call me Monty. So, what do you think of the mansion?”

“It’s very beautiful, but it’s very empty, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… and it got me thinking, about why I’m the only maid who lives with you in the mansion.”

“It’s because, I find you very beautiful, and you’ve done something to my heart that no one else has.”

“Oh? What might that be?”

“You got it beating again.”

Charity smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, and she rested her head gently on his shoulder. Her heart fluttered, as she felt an arm wrap around her.

“I was curious, as to if you’d care to join me for a drive.”

“When?”                           

“Any time you’d like.”

“How about now?”

“Oh, you are a wicked girl. Putting off your duties already to converse with some boy?”

“Is it the same if you’re the one I’m conversing with?”

“This is true. All right. Let’s go.”

Monty told the head maid that Charity wouldn’t have to worry about her duties until the following day, and he whisked her away to his limo. She laughed when she saw that a picnic basket was riding in the back with them. They talked while they went through the city, watching the buildings go by.

The limo took us to a park just outside of town, and Charity ended up carrying the basket to the center while Monty struggled to catch up. A blanket was spread out, the food was delicious, and the sky was the perfect shade of overcast.

“I’ve had a wonderful day with you, Monty.”

“And I you, Charity. You know… I wouldn’t blame if you didn’t want to be a maid in my mansion. I’d love it if you just lived with me.”

“Monty…”

“I know it’s sudden, but you make my heart sing. I want to get to know you. Romance you. Can you love an old man?”

Her eyes went wide, yet her smile was still sweet. “I can, and I do.”

He smiled, and took her hand in his. “I’d propose a toast, but we seem to be out of champagne.”

“I don’t think it’ll be any less a toast if we don’t have the fancy drink.”

“Okay, okay. Then, here’s to our tomorrows. May we have countless more, together.”

She raised their hands, smiling. “Here, here.”

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon, the colors of the setting sun spread across the infinite sky. The birds gave the trees a song to dance to, while the breeze helped them move.  
All was quiet in the Burns mansion while the servants worked quickly to finish their chores by the end of the day.  
Charity stood behind Mr. Burns’ chair while he sat at his desk, thinking about what to do next. She came around and sat in his lap, smiling at her love. “You look as if your train of thought has gone down a dark tunnel. What are you thinking about?”  
“Just thinking about what we could do today. Any thoughts?”  
“We could always go for a drive. I know how much you love a drive through the town.”  
“That sounds excellent, my love. I’ll have Smithers get a limo ready.”  
He pushed a button on his desk, and a very unenthusiastic man with a voice to match came through the door. “Yes, sir?”  
“Smithers, go get a limo prepared for a ride through the town.”  
Charity’s head tilted a little when he turned around and started to grumble under his breath. She wanted to confront him about it, but thought it would be best if she left him be. What she didn’t see, was as she was kissing her new boyfriend, his assistant had turned his head to see them so happy, so in love.  
The limo was ready, emergency picnic basket in the trunk, paired with a complementary bottle of vintage wine, and Smithers watched down the driveway as the happy couple drove out of sight. He sighed and started back to the mansion, muttering to himself, “Why couldn’t I be the one to go on a picnic with her? Why him and not me?”  
As the lovebirds rode in the limo, Charity had the idea to stop for a couple bottles of beer from Moe’s Tavern. Monty smiled, “What a wonderful idea. And if he gives you trouble, just turn the lights off, and tell him to get used to that sight.”  
The limo pulled to a stop, and as she stepped out, she couldn’t help but notice a familiar pink car parked at the tavern. Her suspicions were verified when a loud, obnoxious laugh came from inside. “Oh god… of all people to be here, why Homer?”  
She walked inside and sure enough, Moe was talking with Homer, Carl, and Lenny. The laughter stopped once they saw her in the entrance. Apparently they had heard of the millionaire’s new beau, just not in the way she’d hoped. “Moe, I need a few bottles of Duff beer. How many can you give me?”  
He growled a bit, his eyes squinting a little. “How about none, and you get out of my bar??”  
She crossed her arms, growling as well. “How about you drop the attitude and make your first sale all day? Or would you rather I talk to Monty and get him to destroy your precious establishment?”  
“I have the right to deny you service!”  
“I have the authority to cut off your power! Now, either sell me the damned beer,” she flicked the light switch off, “or get used to this sight. What’s it gonna be?”  
One staring contest later, Charity left the bar with a 12 pack of Duff beer, and a proud smile on her face. She put the beer with the picnic basket in the trunk and they drove off to the park, their special place. She put the blanket on the grass, he carried the basket, then they lied down and they stared up at the clouds, watching them float across the sky.  
“Monty?” Charity asked, a little wary.  
“Yes? What is it?”  
“Moe was more than a little hesitant to sell me the beer.”  
“He was, was he? Well then, I think I’ll have my hounds pay him a little visit. But not tonight. Tonight, you are the only thing that I wish to see, maybe I could even be permitted to… touch?”  
Charity giggled and held his hand for a second or two. As the clouds were masked in the dark of the night sky, her mind kept racing with different theories and questions, and possible answers, too.  
“My dear, I don’ t have to look at you and I know those wondrous wheels are turning at an astounding rate. Tell me what is on your mind, my love, so I may ease your thoughts.”  
“My love?” She moved onto her side, her head propped up by her hand. “Why do you prefer to be feared than loved?”  
“I’m loved by you, aren’t I?”  
“Yeah, always, but—”  
He turned his head, a soft smile on his face. “Then that’s all that matters. Whether they love or loathe me makes no difference. As long as I have you by my side.”  
She smiled, scooting closer to him. “Oh, Monty… that’s so sweet.”  
“There is nothing in this world that is sweeter than you. Whether it be edible like candy, or just words that anyone can speak, they all are nothing in comparison to you.”  
“Save those kind words for me, my love. I don’t want Springfield to know that you have a sweet side. They might start thinking the worst.”  
He smiled brighter, “They are yours and yours alone, my dearest. I promise.”


End file.
